


I Smile

by zeroriro



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, I updated the tags woots, Lmao i want to s POIL, Love Triangle, Multi, Rated T for swearing, i write short btw, i'll add tags as i go, kinda one shot, past jaehyungparkian, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: Wonpil brings Younghyun back home to meet his family and friends.But Younghyun meets someone he didn't expect to see. Again.





	1. I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i write short and hopefully i'll update as often as possible!  
> Constructive critism and feedbacks are very very welcomed!
> 
> Twitter － double_the_zero

Wonpil grins at his lover as they arrive at the doorstep, tightening their entwined grip before bringing his lover's hand to his mouth and pecks it.  
"Cheese ball.",  
Younghyun smiles softly at Wonpil, watching the younger places a kiss on his ring finger.

It's how Wonpil show his affection since neither of them can afford a ring.  
But that's okay for the both of them.

"Let's meet them.",  
Wonpil smiles back and they both walk in to the house that Wonpil grew up in, hand in hand with a goofy grin plastered on their faces.  
Upon entering, Wonpil's mother approaches them, cooing at Younghyun's good looks which the blond blushes while Wonpil grins proudly at his mother.

Wonpil's father welcomes them warmly with a pat on their backs, eyes crinkling when he smiles and Younghyun knows where Wonpil gets his charming eye smile from.  
"Your friends and your sister are at your room snacking away, Pil-ah.",  
Mr.Kim informs his son and Wonpil chuckles, knowing his friends.

"Okay dad. I'll bring Younghyun to meet them first then we'll have dinner together.",  
Wonpil informs his father and Younghyun bows again at Mr.Kim before following Wonpil up the stairs like a puppy.

"Noona! That's cheating!",  
Sungjin yells as he watches his game character die before his eyes before turning his head to glare at Wonpil's sister, who shrugs.  
"Nah, you just suck.",  
Jaehyung voices up from Wonpil's bed, munching on the bag of wheat crackers.

"Not to be rude hyung, but you do suck.",  
Dowoon speaks timidly, taking a cracker from the bag Jaehyung is holding.  
Sungjin groans out loud and Wonpil's sister snorts.

"Anyways, we should clean up a little. Wonpil should be here with his boyfriend soon.",  
She starts, standing up to brush some flakes off her jeans.  
The other three nods before following suit, picking up trash and disposing them in the room's bin.

"Wonpiri?",  
Younghyun calls out timidly when they start approaching a door with muffled screamings and laughing and Wonpil melts at the pet name.  
"Yes babe?",  
He turns around to face his lover with a soft smile when he notices Younghyun grabbing on his shirt nervously, shoulders shaking a little.

"What if they don't like me?",  
Younghyun asks slowly, eyes meeting the younger's, hands letting go of the fabric before crossing his fingers.  
"They won't, babe. You're amazing! I'm sure they'll love you.",  
Wonpil reassures the elder before pulling him into a hug and proceeds to press a soft kiss on his lips.

Younghyun nods weakly when they break away, foreheads touching and smiling.  
"Ready to go?",  
Wonpil asks and Younghyun lifts his gaze to meet with the younger's, nodding.

"Don't worry too much, hyung. Everything will work out.",  
Wonpil tells him as he laces their hands together, walking slowly towards his old bedroom door.  
Wonpil takes a deep breath when they reach the door and he knocks twice with his free hand, Younghyun standing behind him.

"Wonpil!",  
The door flings open and he's faced with his sister, who's smiling and she doesn't look like she's aged a bit since the last time he saw her.  
"Hey noona. Is the guys here?",  
Wonpil asks and he feels Younghyun tightening their grip.

"Mmhm! Now let's see your lover boy!",  
She teases before opening the door wider for the couple to enter.  
Wonpil squeezes Younghyun's hand as reassurance before they enter the room.

The three man that's in the middle of cleaning perks up at the voice of Wonpil's sister, patting off any dirt on them and proceeds to stand straight in a line as if they're in military service.  
"Ah, hey guys. W-Why are you guys acting like you're about to meet the commander of the camp?",  
Wonpil raises a brow in confusion, Younghyun who's looking down snorts softly at his boyfriend's words. 

"Hyung-ah, look up now.",  
Wonpil turns around and whispers in Younghyun's ear before facing his friends who are fake puking and gagging.  
"Oh my god you two are so sweet it's grossss!",  
Jaehyung fakes a gag, both Sungjin and Dowwon acting like as if they're going to faint, Wonpil's sister snorting at the sight.

Younghyun feels his cheek flare up in embarrasment before lifting his hea-

 

It's him.

 

The said "him" freezes at the sight at Younghyun's face too, whatever taunt on his tounge dies and the atmosphere tenses up.


	2. Smile At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys waited for a long time? My apologies if you did bc i have my grad exams coming up so I won't be able to update until the end of November :( but please bare with me!

"Him" being Park Jaehyung, who is Younghyun's ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend who dumped him after a very heated argument involving screaming insults, tear stained carpets and a packed suitcase of their memory of almost eight years.  
Younghyun immediately looks away, focusing on Wonpil's words while his heart beat in fear and sadness.

Being oblivious of Jaehyung and Younghyun's tense expression, Wonpil continues enthusiastically without turning around to check on his lover.  
"This is Sungjin-hyung, my best friend since forever.",  
Wonpil gestures to Sungjin who stands at the very left side of the trio, appearance that screams "I'm the leader" with a very soft edge to it. 

"It's nice to meet you.",  
Sungjin starts, voice warm and sweet with laced with a very heavy Busan accent.  
Younghyun greets him back, already feeling welcomed by his voice.

"Dowoon, our maknae! He's very shy but I'm sure you'll love him!",  
Wonpil cheekily remarks at the young boy standing in the middle of the trio. Dowoon frowns a little at Wonpil's words, then pouting a little.  
Younghyun couldn't help but to coo at Dowoon, who blushes furiously in response.

"And last but not least, the Park Jaehyung! He's the eldest among us, annoying and sucks at Korean.",  
Wonpil snickers and Younghyun bitterly thinks out a "i know". But the younger doesn't seem to notice that. 

Jaehyung feels himself freeze when Wonpil mentions him but still forces out a bitter "Sup".   
Younghyun only nods in response.

"And this is my noona!",  
The younger smiles cheekily as his sister shakes her head fondly.  
"Hi noona!",  
Younghyun greets softly, ignoring the thought of Jaehyung completely. 

"I like him already!",  
Wonpil's sister grins, Sungjin and Dowoon nodding along.   
Jaehyung though, watches them quietly as he backs away with his heart clenching at the sight of Younghyun's smile. 

Jaehyung couldn't avert his gaze from his ex-lover's beautiful smile even though he can tell that they've changed the topic.  
Even after so long, Younghyun still looks as good as the day they met.

Jaehyung remembers, of course he does because all his life he has only loved Younghyun and no one else.  
He remembers how back then the both of them would smile at each other, talking about their future together ever so enthusiastically on the small shared bed in their ever so small apartment, hand gestures and imagination that ran wild until one of them falls asleep, which usually is Younghyun.

Jaehyung feels a bile climbing up his throat, hands trembling and eyes twitching as he thinks how Wonpil and Younghyun would look at each other with heart in their eyes, laced fingers and private smiles.  
Heck, even right now Jaehyung can't afford to look at the couple with flushed cheeks and laced hands.

Jaehyung never stopped loving Younghyun, but he's a coward.  
After the day Younghyun left, all Jaehyung did was pray that he comes back into his arms, but he never took the initiative to contact him. 

In other words, Jaehyung didn't make him stay.   
So while Younghyun moves on in life, Jaehyung sits at the same spot, expecting things to turn out well.

Now that he sees Younghyun in his best state in front of him, Jaehyung couldn't stop the bitter feeling of envy and disappointment.   
What was he expecting anyway? Younghyun ditching Wonpil then running straight into Jaehyung's arms? 

"You're pathetic.",  
Jaehyung lowly murmurs to himself, a sarcastic smile on his lips, mocking himself.  
Despite being in pain, he forces the brightest smile on his face and go towards the small crowd, joining the guys to tease Wonpil and Younghyun.

They all settle for dinner together, along with Mr and Mrs Kim.  
The dinner mostly consists of compliments and praises about Younghyun's looks and talents, who mostly smiles, embarrassed with a soft blush on his cheeks. 

Wonpil would try to stop his mother as she brags on about how compatible they both are until the couple blushes furiously as their friends tease them.   
Younghyun would lace his fingers with Wonpil's under the table, thumb drawing circles on the back of the younger's hand as comfort.

The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Jaehyung, who feels extra miserable because of it.  
He feels his own fist clenching around the fork, bending it ever so slightly.

But no one takes note of Jaehyung's behavior, mostly busy fussing over Younghyun.  
Younghyun too is busy blushing at compliments and Jaehyung couldn't help but to feel ever so slightly betrayed.

Did those 8 years meant nothing to him? What made him move on so fast? Wonpil doesn't even resemble Jaehyung a bit, so why is Wonpil better?

With those negative questions running in Jaehyung's mind, he can only hang his head in sadness as he forcefully eat the plate of food in front of him.  
Maybe, just maybe, Jaehyung hopes that he could turn back time and reach out to Younghyun before it all turned to this.

After dinner, Jaehyung approaches the gang after his toilet break, gaze hard.  
He notices the change on Younghyun's face when he sees the elder approach them.

“Can I talk to Younghyun-ssi in private?”,  
Jaehyung asks politely, faking a smile at Wonpil who eyes him suspiciously before nodding.

As Younghyun hear the voice of his ex, he visibly stiffens but when he notices the look on Wonpil's face, he felt better already.  
The blond is so grateful for him, who's quietly expressing his suspicion towards Jaehyung's request.

But Younghyun thought again, he and Jaehyung needs to talk.  
Knowing Jaehyung, he probably didn't give up on Younghyun.

“Sure. Babe, I'll be back.”,  
Younghyun gives his lover a smile of reassurance and Wonpil takes his left hand and leaves a peck on the blond's ring finger that sends the owner’s heart race.  
“Don't scare him off, Jae-hyung.”,  
Wonpil smiles even if he's getting a bad vibe from this.

Younghyun pecks Wonpil's forehead return before he slips his hand away from the younger’s grip, following Jaehyung outside to talk.  
The kiss on his ring finger was the only preparation he needed to face this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Scream at me on twitter, curiouscat ↙  
> (@)double_the_zero


	3. I Loved You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung and Younghyun talks.

Jaehyung and Younghyun walks down the sidewalk of Wonpil's neighborhood, tension heavy them.  
There's so much questions on Jaehyung's tongue but he bites them down, breath quickening and hands sweaty.

Younghyun lowers his head more when he notices Jaehyung wiping his hand on his shirt nervously, a gesture when he does like the time Jaehyung asked him out back then.  
Ah, backtracking to the old days huh,  
Younghyun thinks to himself.

The old days where Jaehyung would surprise him with flowers with him too hiding a bouquet of flowers behind him, the both of them ended laughing with cheeks red as they exchange the bouquets; or the ones where they run down the cold and empty street of Los Angeles in the middle of the cold winter night during the few days they visit Jaehyung's parents, almost slipping and laughing at each other, cheeks and nose pink from the cold but heart warm from each other's presence.

Jaehyung peeks at Younghyun, taking in his ex’s beauty, appreciating the sight of his old lover's corn silk like blond hair, being ruffled by the small breeze, eyelash fluttering on his cheekbones and slender fingers brushing over his coat.  
The specs wearing man feels his heart ache at the sight, tears threatening to fall because the man that once was his everything and now still is beside him.

“Hyung.”,  
Younghyun softly calls out to him, a bittersweet smile planted on his slightly chapped bow shaped lips.  
“Yes?”,  
Jaehyung responses quietly, afraid of the words coming out from the other's mouth later.

“We need to talk about this. Mainly you.”,  
Younghyun speaks softly as if Jaehyung is a child and the other looks down quietly.  
“I should've seen this coming. But I really want to tell you,”,  
Jaehyung smiles sadly, hand reaching out to grasp Younghyun's, only to pause at the sight of a poor drawn on ring on his ring finger with a marker.

The elder of the two gulps down a wave of sadness and he keeps his outstretched hand in his pocket before lifting his gaze to meet with Younghyun's.  
“Hyung?”,  
Younghyun asks, head tilting to the side confusedly and Jaehyung thinks that ah, Younghyun moved on but he hasn't.

It's only now or never,  
He thinks and he swallows the anxiety bubbling in his chest.  
“I love you. I still do. I never stopped thinking about you ever since we broke up. I'm sorry I told you all of the horrible things during our argument. You're the most talented, cheerful and the best person I've known. I don't why did I let go of you and I never should have. You were my everything, and you still are.”,  
Jaehyung rambles in a breath with his head hanging low.

“Hyung…”,  
Younghyun looks at him sympathetically, fingers twiddling with the loose string of his jacket.  
“I-I don't expect you to be running into my arms, Younghyun-ah. I'm glad that you've found happiness.”,  
Jaehyung cuts him off, head raised with confidence and determination, even if he hurts because of the way Younghyun sees him.

“I'm sorry, hyung. Maybe, just maybe, in another universe, I'll be back with you happily but I'm happy with Wonpil, hyung-ah.”,  
Younghyun tells him calmly, not remembering when have they stopped walking with a breeze that combs through their hair, facing each other with one clearly hurt and the other puzzled.

“Maybe.”,  
Jaehyung murmurs under his breath softly, the image of him and Younghyun from the past where they fool around in the pool of the younger's old house in Toronto, water splashing under the hot summer sun, the both of them still doing it right now would be so nice.  
At least to Jaehyung.

“Yeah, maybe. But I'm content with Wonpil, hyung. He makes me happy and I feel happy when I make him happy. We're purely grateful for each other and we both don't regret a single thing that has happened in our relationship.”,  
Younghyun starts off hesitant but trails off confidently, a loving smile on his face as he talks about Wonpil and his relationship.  
“It's time for you to be happy, hyung. Without me.”,  
Younghyun looks at him pleadingly, fingers clenching and unclenching on the fabric of his jacket.  
Jaehyung only looks at him bitterly, nodding ever so slightly with no promises.

“Hyung. Words.”,  
Younghyun looks at him more pleadingly than before, worries laced in his voice and Jaehyung hates the sight of it.  
He wants to wipe off the small furrow between Younghyun's brows so badly, wants to kiss him and reassures that they'll stay together forever happily like they were before.

Of course, if Younghyun didn't move on.

“We should head back to the house, Wonpil might be worried.”,  
Younghyun starts, sad smile on his lips.  
“Yeah. We should.”,  
Jaehyung replies quietly and they both start walking backwards.

Jaehyung raises his head to look up at the night sky, the smallest amount of stars scattered across behind clouds, sparkling gently.  
As they reach the house, he watches Younghyun hugging Wonpil tightly, the other smiling happily and they both proceed into the house, leaving him outside.

If only Jaehyung wasn't a coward, he would walk in the house, acting as if he and Younghyun didn't talk, as if they weren't lovers before Wonpil.  
But he is, so he texts Sungjin that he's leaving early and his cousin Jinyoung that he needs a drink.

He sighs, looking at the house longingly before walking to the usual bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho were you guys expecting a happy ending? Sorry if you did hehe  
> But I guess it is happy (for youngpil) 
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Yell at me on twitter ↙  
> (@)double_the_zero


End file.
